


Human On The Inside

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Ancient Technology, Animal Transformation, Established Relationship, Kitten John, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John turns into a kitten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human On The Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Posted for McSheplets challenge #72: animalistic

"Of course you had to touch it," Rodney said. "What did I say? I said all of these stones seemed to be part of the machine. I said it could still be powered up. I said don't touch anything. And what did you do?"

The black kitten looked at him with big eyes, then jumped onto Rodney's lap and began to lick his hand.

"I do not think he can understand you," Teyla said.

John seemed to confirm that by rubbing his head against Rodney's stomach in completely un-John-like fashion and curling up in his lap.

"Can you fix him?" Ronon asked.

"Of course I can fix him," Rodney said. He caught himself stroking John's fur, making the kitten purr. "But it will take time to dig into the code of the machine. We can only hope that we won't overstay our welcome and that nobody asks about Colonel Whiskers here."

"I will talk to the council and ask if we can extend our examination of this place," Teyla said.

"I'll tell Woolsey what happened," Ronon said.

"Right, we won't make our check-in," Rodney said. "Tell him I'm confident I can turn Sheppard back but that I don't have an ETA on when."

~~

Thankfully the code turned out to be relatively simple.

"I'll just have to reinitialize it with the changes, and we should be able to turn you back," he told John who was playing with the wrapper of a powerbar, ignoring Rodney for the moment.

Rodney sighed and started the procedure. Now he could only wait. Ronon and Teyla were off to report the progress to the council and Woolsey. Thankfully the natives on the planet were friendly.

Rodney picked up John and stroked his fur, making John purr again. After a while, John ran up Rodney's arm and rubbed his head against Rodney's neck.

"You've been more affectionate in the last two hours than—" Rodney cut himself off. He'd always told himself that he wouldn't hold it against John that he had a hard time expressing his feelings. He'd known what he'd gotten into when they started this.

He picked up John and nuzzled his little snout. "I love you anyway." At least in his state John couldn't protest Rodney's admission either in words or just by giving him that forbidding look.

Rodney played with John while the machine was reinitialized. He waited for Teyla's and Ronon's return just in case, but thankfully when he sat John down and pressed the appropriate button, he was faced with the tall, slightly less hairy figure they were all used to.

John looked around. "I guess I shouldn't have touched that."

Teyla gave him an admonishing smile, while Ronon handed him his weapons. Rodney simply packed up his things. "Time to go. We can mark this one as a failure. Unfortunately it is limited to human-animal transformation. So it'll only serve us as a dire warning to new scientists. Now I can actually threaten to turn them into an animal of their intelligence."

~~

John looked so embarrassed throughout the mission debriefing that Rodney didn't go into detail about how adorable he'd been as a kitten.

Later in Rodney's quarters, though, he couldn't help a little dig. "I'm going to throw away the powerbar wrapper. Better close your eyes or you might feel the irresistible urge to kick it across the floor and run around it."

John glared at him.

"Oh, come on," Rodney said. "I deserve to have a little fun. I'm going to have to write a full mission report while yours will be, 'Touched something against Dr. McKay's advice. Turned into kitten. Was turned back.'"

John made a face, but came closer.

Rodney raised an eyebrow. He wasn't opposed to fooling around a bit before going to bed. Maybe being turned into a different species made John wish for some humanity-affirming sex.

John hesitated a moment, then put one arm around Rodney and nuzzled his neck.

Rodney's mouth opened in surprise. "I thought you weren't yourself when you were turned." John only kissed his neck. Rodney decided not to press the issue. Instead he put his hand in John's hair and stroked him until he purred.


End file.
